<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【V27/All27】化成水之后 by cyan130110</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769538">【V27/All27】化成水之后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan130110/pseuds/cyan130110'>cyan130110</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyan130110/pseuds/cyan130110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>首领患上了雪融症。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉刚推开会客厅的大门，一张单是用余光掠过都看得出造价不菲的红木桌呈弧线状径直从眼前飞了过去。而与其震耳欲聋的落地声一同穿透耳膜的，是来自Varia暗杀部队队长的、分贝险些超过人类承受极限的怒吼：</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂你这混蛋！！！到底知不知道这玩意儿有多贵啊？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　隐约能够听见的“嘁”被扳机扣动的“咔嚓”声盖过，尔后便是冲出枪口的火焰再次自视线右侧喷向左侧。见此惨状的沢田纲吉抽了抽嘴角，握着雕纹精致的门把手的掌心不自觉加重了力道。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“首、首领！拜托您去阻止一下BOSS他们吧！”明明是身着黑色西装、长相十分具有威慑力且体格健壮的接待人员，却在他到访后宛如见到了救世主般夸张地双膝跪地，抱着他的大腿就开始痛哭流涕起来：“回分部后贝尔菲戈尔大人与弗兰大人不知为什么起了冲突，结果对打的时候又误伤了这几天心情都不怎么好的BOSS……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘻嘻，BOSS难道要打的不是长毛怪吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝尔在偏离了轨道的火舌即将要触碰到自己的下一秒灵巧地从书架顶层跃下，降落在正前方软沙发的同时又将五指夹着的银色小刀一连串挥出。短而精悍的冷兵器嵌入坚硬的天然地砖，轻而易举躲开对方攻击的XANXUS冷哼一声，拇指施力把枪转动两周换了个方位，冲着意图穿过众多物品残骸从大门逃跑的贝尔再次发射火焰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这场乱斗终于要结束了吗，好累啊。靠在窗边观战的弗兰在心里默默想着，身体与精神的疲乏又使得他无聊地打了个哈欠。少年砸了咂嘴，胡乱游移的视线在瞥至厅门时凝滞了一瞬，随后，那双还挂着两滴生理泪水的眼睛在看清了那边的站着的人后顿时瞪大：“啊，是首领——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘻嘻嘻，打不中打不中！”而此时的贝尔仍旧在不停躲闪着从身后扑来的气势汹汹的进攻。XANXUS看着如猴子般上蹿下跳且一直发出怪笑的部下的背影，大脑里本就所剩无几的理智彻底被愤怒给烧得一干二净，眼底顿时猩红弥漫。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“诀别一击——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　与弗兰一样发现门外的情况的斯库瓦罗几乎是瞬间提起剑朝那边冲：“喂喂喂你给我等一下啊！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“拜托您了首领！要是再不阻止BOSS他们，我们的财政部就要崩溃了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不……沢田纲吉握紧双拳，心中颇为悲愤地想。要是我真的有能够阻止人形自走兵器暴走的能力的话，彭格列那些所谓的“物品损坏支出”就不会多到让他头秃了！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　况且——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“小鬼，快闪开！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　有什么人正从自己的身边飞速掠过，右肩被一只手狠狠推至一旁。超直感在脑中发出尖利警报，从回忆中脱离出来的纲吉几乎是条件反射地顺势将身子一侧。下个瞬间，温度极高的橙色焰团携着沉闷滚动声越过门槛一股脑儿涌向室外，与连廊四周的透明玻璃蓬发生了极为惨烈的爆炸。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“轰——！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　虽然躲闪较为及时，但过大的攻击范围还是使纲吉的半边肩膀受到了灼烧。棕发青年站在烟尘滚滚的原地保持着轻扶右臂的姿势，晚一步赶到的斯库瓦罗看见对方几乎快要皱成一团的五官，正要开口关心一下伤势如何，可即将到达嘴边的话语却在视线接触到对方的半边身子后硬生生打了个三百六十度的转，变成了一句让在场其他人完全摸不着头脑的发问。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“沢田纲吉……你怎么在滴水？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“禁止接触到任何高温物品，同时还要避免处于较热环境与阳光直射下。”夏马尔捏着手里那张白花花的身体检查报告看了一会儿，在得出结论后将其拍进了安静坐在对面的纲吉的怀里：“以上。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就这些？”Reborn抱胸站在一旁，自漆黑眼珠中投出的锐利视线带着十足的压迫感：“花费了这么多心思做出来的子弹，确定对身体没有其他的副作用？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“表面上看起来是没什么啦。”接收到男人警告眼神的夏马尔无所谓地耸了耸肩，那张向来不修边幅的面容上挂着懒散的神情，说话的语速亦是不紧不慢：“但是仔细想想，火焰好像也是属于‘高温’范畴内的吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“如果彭格列小鬼被其他人的火焰伤害到哪怕是一点，或是到了迫不得已自己点燃死气战斗的话——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这么说来，不就和雪人一模一样了吗。”将手臂撑在沙发背上的弗兰好奇地戳了戳保持端坐姿势的纲吉，自言自语过后又转而把手心翻转贴上对方的侧脸，“‘遇热融化’，而且温度也比正常人要低，真的不是师傅闲着没事干搞出来折腾人的吗。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“骸不会这么做的。”纲吉好脾气地承受下少年的作弄，栗色瞳仁中盈着浅淡笑意，道出的字句则充斥着感叹似的无奈：“只是谁也没想到，埃尔维斯家族会有胆量在我们的主场翻脸动手——啊，岚貂！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知从哪儿窜出来的匣兵器顶着主人曾用过的发型跃上了纲吉的膝盖，它的身上燃着色泽如石榴般的红色火焰，同顺滑的银白色皮毛相映衬显得尤为漂亮。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“贝尔！把你这只带火的宠物收回去！”斯库瓦罗见状不耐烦地蹙起眉头，边用剑哐哐砸着地面边冲门口的方向喊了一声。谁知他刚把这句话说完，回过头就看见某人已经开始用手指和岚貂玩上了：“喂！！！沢田纲吉你搞什么啊？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被贴着耳朵吼了一通的纲吉痛苦地缩了缩身子，铺天盖地而来的高分贝攻击的余韵让他连解释的声音都在微弱地颤抖：“那个……如果是待在比较阴冷的环境下的话，融化的部分过一会儿就会复原的……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被岚貂亲昵蹭着的手指还在不间断地渗水，纲吉隐约听见身后的弗兰嘟哝了一句“前辈真的好烦”，随后一只手便从他的脸侧往前伸向了膝盖。可惜少年并未能如愿以偿地碰到那只碍眼的匣兵器，它在即将被尊严尽失地捏着后颈提起来的前一刻化成火焰飞回了主人的匣子里。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哼，王子放它出来是为了把这家伙融化，可不是用来提供讨好功能的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　本来已经从大门逃跑的贝尔不知为何又折返了回来，一下一下地抛着手中的匣子坐在了纲吉正后方的靠背上。金发青年后仰将大部分身体压向对方，嘴角扬起的弧度流露出了明显的戏谑之意：“嘻嘻，不过幸好BOSS有手下留情，不然你这时候已经半边身子化得一干二净了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好、好重……！被压弯了腰的纲吉苦着脸勉强笑了几声，想转过头但又碍于对方的重量而不得不放弃，只能从喉咙里挤出断续的一句：“刚才贝尔也有帮我吧？谢谢你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哈？我才没有帮庶民的意思，只不过是你站在那儿太碍事了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘁，如果不是因为换岚守太麻烦，你以为白痴王子真能躲开BOSS那一枪？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊，就是说嘛。前辈可不要太看高自己了，毕竟谁的实力是Varia最弱大家都心知肚明——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“死青蛙你说什么？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　怎么又打起来了！纲吉欲哭无泪地抱住脑袋往沙发角落里缩，好让自己能离这群精力旺盛的家伙远一些。论气势他比不过XANXUS，论声音他大不过斯库瓦罗，而论战斗力……如今的他毫无疑问就是普通人水准，劝架什么的他根本做不到啊！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以小纲吉，你这几天是打算在Varia这边住吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　也就是在这个时候，站在一旁的路斯利亚找准了机会，猫着腰穿过战场走到了纲吉的身边。全身色彩都异常鲜艳的男人低头神秘兮兮地这么询问了一句，纲吉闻言一愣，片刻后有些不太好意思地轻轻点了点头：“我的确是有这个想法……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Varia那边的气候和他们部队一样独立得很，一年四季就没见过太阳。况且那群人的财政也不归我们管，就算打起来了你也用不着出手阻止，这不是挺好的吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　回想起Reborn在说出这番话时的随意神情，纲吉恨不得立刻坐上时光机回去锤死那个下意识应了声“嗯”的自己。有想法归有想法，但是也要考虑一下实际情况啊！在Varia住下来……先不说其他人，XANXUS肯定会直接开枪把他轰出去的吧？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看着路斯利亚一副等待下文的模样，纲吉艰难地咽下险些脱口而出的吐槽，在一连串的打砸声与兵刃交接背景音下继续补充道：“……但是，我需要征求一下XANXUS的意见。如果他不愿意，我可以选择去研究所……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“说什么呢小纲吉，BOSS明明已经同意了！你难道没看出来吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……啊？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉虽然看不完整对方墨镜下藏着的表情，但从路斯利亚那充斥着不可置信的语气来判断，身前这个男人的双眼一定因为惊讶而瞪得非常大——但此时此刻，自己的眼睛睁得也绝不比对方小：“XANXUS同意了？！他刚才不是直接走人了吗？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哼哼，这就是小纲吉你不懂了。”路斯利亚直起身撩了撩额前的刘海，另一只手的食指不停摆动着，好似感叹着年轻首领的孤陋寡闻：“BOSS可是在听清了你说的那句‘想住下来’之后才走的，这说明了什么？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　呃……说明了XANXUS并不想听我废话？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　感到不明就里的纲吉眨了眨眼，路斯利亚便挤着一个略显奇怪的笑容重新凑了过来，用手肘顶了顶他的侧腰：“说明他默认了！你要知道，像BOSS那样别扭的男人，是绝对不可能好好把自己的想法表达出来的唷！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个说法怎么感觉很不靠谱？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　瞥见纲吉仍旧对此持怀疑态度，路斯利亚也不继续解释，只是把手放在青年头上拍了拍：“反正机会多的是，之后你肯定会明白的。”语毕，他揉着纲吉毛乎乎的棕色头发的手忍不住加重了力度：“嘛，反正人家是非常欢迎首领入住Varia的啦～”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“非常感谢您……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被搓得不得不跟着摇头晃脑的纲吉听着身旁从未停止的爆破声与吼叫，在勉强勾起嘴角的同时，一滴冷汗默默地、顺着他脊椎的曲线从后背滑落至了后腰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Day 0</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　透过巨大的落地窗向外看去，稠密的雨水将所有景致都笼罩在了一层白茫的水雾下。湿冷的空气隔着玻璃将温度传递至指尖，纲吉出神地望着灰蒙蒙的天空，巧克力色的瞳眸过了许久才轻眨一回。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好像真的没有要停的意思啊……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　口中这么自言自语着，飘忽的思绪却在下一刻猛地被一道极具穿透力与攻击性的长音拽回现实：“喂！沢田纲吉！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是、是！”常年受家庭教师迫害的青年身子一晃，立刻回过头对着声源处做出了立正稍息的动作，然后很快地，他就听见了来自贝尔和路斯利亚的毫不掩饰音量的大笑。意识到自己做了什么傻事的纲吉喉间一哽，面色因为窘迫顿时变得如熟透了的柿子一般：“抱歉，我下意识就……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……”斯库瓦罗神色复杂地注视纲吉半晌，随后皱着眉摆了摆手，“算了，也不是什么大问题——你过来，我有事要说。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉乖巧地应了声，随后便哒哒哒小跑至对方身前站定。银发剑士见此没来由地僵了瞬息，脚下不自觉后撤一步，分贝也十分可疑地骤减了下来：“……房间在二楼左边尽头，晚饭想吃什么自己去找厨师长，有别的需要就通知后勤，明白没？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哇塞，王子看到了什么。”银制小刀被抛至一米以上又稳稳落回掌心，靠墙站着的贝尔吹了声口哨，说话的语调还是一如既往带着些许欠的味道：“是活生生的老妈子耶。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Me难得有同感。”弗兰抱着双膝蹲在贝尔脚边，边面无表情地吐槽边将尾音拉得老长，“如果说队长照顾BOSS的时候是保姆程度，那么对首领就直接晋升为老妈级别了呢——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　别说了！再说下去今天可就要第三次打起来了！听到这儿的纲吉脑仁一疼，第一反应就是伸手去拽面前男人的袖子：“等等……！斯库瓦罗你先冷静——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗：“哈啊？！两个死小鬼没过多久皮又痒了是吧？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉：“……一下。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　眼看着执行任务的出发准备就要演变成内部成员的斗殴事件，纲吉的眼神死了一瞬，尔后立刻朝站在最远处的XANXUS投去了求救的目光。被青年炙热的视线洗礼的黑发男人不为所动地低头擦拭着手中的枪，面色冷然的模样好似对周围的一切事物都毫不上心。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——三秒过后，他动作平稳地抽出了腰间别着的另一把武器，黑压压的枪口对准了两个嘈杂不休的方位。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“吵起了，垃圾。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　宛如凶兽咆哮的涌动声回响于空旷的大厅内，疾如迅雷的速度甚至在室内卷起了一阵不小的劲风。纲吉呆呆地看着一道杀伤力极大的火焰擦过自己的发丝径直撞向斯库瓦罗的脸，一时间竟不知是该感叹XANXUS的准头好一些，还是该关心被烧了个正着的斯库瓦罗好一些。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“混蛋BOSS……！”男人脸上的表情一变再变，面目狰狞且扭曲的模样即便说他下一秒要吃人都不奇怪。他用余光瞥过纲吉的侧颈，又狠狠剜了眼双手抱胸一副拽上天模样的XANXUS，最后还是艰难地压下了额上突突暴起的青筋：“……总之就这么多，走了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“长毛队长居然没躲开，真稀奇。”几下跃至大门外的贝尔冲着迎面走来的斯库瓦罗啧啧感叹了几声，尔后将身子倾斜些许、向室内的纲吉晃了晃手：“喂庶民！需不需要王子帮你捎一些肉块回来？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“闭嘴吧你这个只会躲在柜子上的变态王子！”憋了一肚子火的剑士照着对方的膝窝用力一踹，在满意地听见疑似骨头碎裂的声响后，他深吸一口气，再次转身时已然是盱衡厉色，眉目寒凛。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所有人！把今晚的目标在脑内重复十遍！然后给我把脑袋拎在手里捏紧了干活！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　深色制服在潮湿空气中划出凌厉半弧，长靴踩踏地面发出清脆声响。以XANXUS为首的Varia暗杀部队背对着身后巍峨耸立的建筑，将属于人类的气息与杀意敛于夜色，不带一丝犹豫地飞速闯入了雨中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那么，首领可一定要好好看家哦。”拥有明亮的青色发丝的少年在大门即将合拢的前一刻突然回过了头。他将食指抵在唇上，向来与唇部抿成平整直线的嘴角竟破天荒地向上扬起，字句间含着的是与神情一致的愉悦：“就算有大灰狼来敲门，也绝对——不能放它进来。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尾音飘扬落入耳膜的瞬间，厚重的钢门关闭声将脚下微微震颤。站立于原处的纲吉抬手摸了摸已经停止融化的脖颈皮肤，听着窗外唰唰雨声沉默良久，最后发出了一声无奈的轻叹。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我可不是兔子啊……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tbc.</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　搞完才发现忘了玛蒙（跪</p><p>　　已经写完了，一共四章。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以请大家安心入此坑并且吃下我的V27安利（</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　好热。<br/>　　<br/>　　仿佛整个身体被丢入了熔炉中，在吞噬朦胧意识的同时，灼烧感也从腹部开始逐渐蔓延至四肢百骸。时间一分一秒地流逝，原本干燥的后背逐渐覆上一层黏腻汗液，带着潮热沉重的、令人窒息的下坠感，迫使纲吉从熟睡中掀开了眼帘。<br/>　　<br/>　　青年先是缩成一团，随后开始用手臂支着床榻一点一点地撑起上半身。他就着这个姿势缓冲许久，似乎光是做出这番行动便几乎耗尽了他的全部气力。在破晓时分前的昏暗中，纲吉用那双被汗水打湿的眼睛，隐约看清了自己不知已经融化了多久的身体下方、那一大片还在持续洇开的湿痕。<br/>　　<br/>　　“有点麻烦啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　　　</p><p>　　Day 1</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　昼夜颠倒的杀手的一天，至少要从午休时间开始。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　偷偷处理好被褥的纲吉用过了早餐，先是在后山和庭院闲逛了片刻，又应了巡逻干部的邀请参观了偌大的建筑物内部。由于多年来造访Varia基本都是有任务在身，从未仔细观察过这里的纲吉借此机会努力地在脑海里绘制了一副平面图，在大致记下各个区域对应位置的同时也偶尔分出心思回应对方。待到冗长的游览时间结束，本意只是履行职责、却意外得到了年轻首领认真感谢的Varia成员愣了片刻，随后对着对方深深鞠了一躬。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　目送男人离去的纲吉舒了一口气，慢悠悠地顺着方才来的路线原路折返。也就是在途经二层扶梯旁的空地时，他不经意向下方的大厅投去视线，恰巧撞上了开始了崭新一天的杀手们。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哟小纲吉，早上好啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　坐在长方餐桌前的路斯利亚眼尖地发现了楼上有人，他热情地向纲吉挥手，顺着旋梯走下来的青年无奈地笑笑，也举起手冲对方晃了晃：“早上好……虽然现在已经是中午了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“首领要一起吃吗？”弗兰撑着半边面颊举起了手中的餐叉，一块还在滋滋冒油的牛排映入了纲吉眼中，“虽然me觉得一起床就吃这个有点油腻，但说实话味道还是不错的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果味道不好的话，XANXUS肯定已经把盘子连同整张桌子一起掀翻了吧……纲吉的思维跳脱一瞬，下意识朝出现在自己脑内的人的方向看了一眼，发现对方仍旧在自顾自进食后又暗自松了口气。他正想礼貌地回绝弗兰，身旁的斯库瓦罗却突然挑起了一个出其不意的话题，直接将纲吉原本已经到了嘴边的内容给掰了个一百八十度的转。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我看你这家伙呆在这儿还挺闲的，干脆去帮混账BOSS处理一下堆积的文件吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉：“……啊？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　向来秉持“自家老大高于一切事物”原则的列维第一个发表意见：“我不同意。BOSS的工作怎么可能交给一个乳臭未干的小鬼。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘻嘻，这不是挺好的嘛。”贝尔屈起右指关节敲击桌面，单脚则一下一下地摇着椅子，整个人一副吊儿郎当的模样：“免得到时候有人在背地里说Varia养了只小米虫，一天到晚只会白吃白住之类的闲话。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就算你这么说……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　就算他的确愿意帮忙，但把原属于自己的工作交给直到现在都想要除掉的敌人、又是从未承认过的所谓“上司”，依照那个人的性格……这绝对没可能吧？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　思至此纲吉忍不住又瞟了XANXUS一眼。而黑发男人恰巧在此时抬起了头，一双血红色的眼直刺地射出锐利视线，致使他不自觉地浑身一颤。如芒在背的纲吉按耐下惊惶勉强与其对视，周围空气因二人的缄默不断被压缩，就在年轻首领觉得自己快要窒息的下一秒，XANXUS突然从胸腔中发出一声冷哼，推开椅子干净利索地站了起来。他在与纲吉擦身而过的瞬间自上而下地瞥了对方一眼，什么也没说，踩着楼梯独自上了楼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　直到沉重稳健的脚步声终于消散在空旷大厅上方，纲吉这才放松下一直处于紧绷状态的脊背。他回过头，只见列维正狠狠瞪着自己、一个劲儿地小声嘟囔着什么，而其他大部分人则是给他递去了类似于“你加油”的眼神，随后又低下头继续吃起了他们的早餐。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉：“……？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　见青年脸上愈发掩饰不住困惑的神情，路斯利亚颇为遗憾地叹了声气，扶住前额止不住地摇头：“真是的，明明可以把这几天当做假期来好好放松的，小纲吉怎么还要主动给自己找活干啊？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被评价为“主动找活干”的纲吉从喉间溢出一声轻短的“咦”，十秒后后知后觉地睁大了双眼：“XANXUS他同意了？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路斯利亚捏起兰花指对着纲吉点了点：“人家不是说过了嘛，BOSS只要不说话，就基本代表默认了唷～”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是，下午三时，沢田纲吉一脸苦闷地站在XANXUS紧闭的办公室门前，手在门十厘米外的地方举起又落下，思忖着究竟要怎样敲才显得不那么突兀。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　是先询问“请问XANXUS在吗”好一些，还是说“打扰了”？不不不，这绝对没意义吧，听起来和废话没什么区别，说不准还会使对方的心情值直线下降。“我可以进来吗？”——类似这样？不行，XANXUS肯定不会做出回应，这么问导致的结局就是自己直接被晾在外面。果然还是先敲比较好吗……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　话说，为什么我要在这种地方纠结这么久啊！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　对于自己的废柴程度又有了深刻体会的纲吉在心中自暴自弃地吐槽着。脑内暴走片刻后他又重新捋好情绪，深吸一口气上前一步，伸手打算再试一次。可惜还没碰到门身，一道白色残影便倏地从眼前飞快闪过，带着细小却让纲吉宛若遭受雷击的门把转动声完美地功成身退。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……”意识到发生了什么的纲吉顿时白了脸，慌乱之中对着岚貂消失的方向用气音喊了声贝尔的名字，却无法阻止未上锁的房门一点点向内敞开。门轴转动发出的“吱呀”声响让纲吉牙一酸，他咽下一口唾沫，心一横闭上眼，怀着视死如归的心情迈入了门槛——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　<br/>　　“渣滓，偷偷摸摸的想做什么？”<br/>　　</p><p>　　“非、非常抱歉！！！”<br/>　　</p><p>　　听见XANXUS声音的纲吉像是踩了地雷一样，只差没有原地起跳蹦出三米开外。他忙不迭把大开的门给关好，再次转身后径直把在脑内演练了无数遍的台词删到只剩下短短一句从嘴里倒了出来：“那个……我是来……拿文件的。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　XANXUS抬眸看他一眼，声色喑哑：“怎么，你是想要我亲自递给你？”<br/>　　</p><p>　　明明只是敞着胸口随意地坐在靠椅上，那天生的上位者气场却如凶狠野兽般具象化在身侧，带着被人侵犯了领域的警告意味，仿佛下一秒就会向前扑去将不识好歹的猎物撕裂。<br/>　　</p><p>　　果然，无论过了多少年，这个男人的性情还是同以前一般没有丝毫改变啊……<br/>　　</p><p>　　在这般充满压迫的氛围中，纲吉却出乎意料地平静了下来。他垂眸搓了搓耳边稍微有些长的棕发，再次望向XANXUS时眼神已然软化了许多：“好……我知道了。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　于是身形颀长的青年便这么一步步走向了办公桌。XANXUS沉默地看着他手上的每一个动作，赤裸的目光自纲吉柔软的指尖开始向上攀爬，像是火舌一寸寸舔舐过对方的身体。年轻首领浑然不觉，将一份份文件认真叠好后从中抽出了一部分，口中边问着“这么多可以吗？”边抬起了头，却被黑发男人过于昭彰的视线激得心下一紧，原本自然的语气顿时变得局促起来。<br/>　　</p><p>　　“呃……那这么多？”<br/>　　</p><p>　　纲吉又拿起一沓文件放进怀里，不经意流露出的示弱情绪盈满了蜜杏色的眼睛。XANXUS搭在扶手上的指节动了动，没有应答，赤色双瞳中仿佛有火焰在静静燃烧，其中灼热的温度好似不出片刻，就能将跟前被注视着的、变得如雪人般脆弱的家伙彻底融化。纲吉被对方看得实在是有些发毛，只能战战兢兢地朝文件再次伸出了手，而这次他已经拿走了一半以上了。<br/>　　</p><p>　　“XANXUS，请问……”<br/>　　</p><p>　　方才被青年不自觉用牙齿轻咬的唇瓣于眼前再次开合，平日里温和清朗的音色染上了不安与。被叫了名字的男人喉头一滚，来路不明的饥饿感瞬间从胃部开始灼烧全身，仿佛下一刻就会有某样事物叫嚣着从体内喷涌而出。能够清楚感受到自己身体的变化的XANXUS蹙起眉不耐地“嘁”了一声，在惊慌无措的纲吉完全错误地理解他是因为所谓的文件数目才心情不佳、从而自顾自把桌面所有的纸张拿走之前开口下了逐客令。<br/>　　</p><p>　　“够了，垃圾。马上离开。”<br/>　　</p><p>　　纲吉如蒙大赦地松了口气，在留下一句“应该今晚就能批完，我会叫人送过去的”之后便礼貌地退出了办公室。<br/>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　“呼……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　……和XANXUS独处真的好可怕，Varia的人究竟是怎么做到的啊！！！劫后余生的纲吉在门关上的瞬间便开始了内心的暴走——更不可思议的是，自己居然能够完好无损地从明显已经不悦的对方的领地里离开，究竟是何等诡异的运气！难不成多年来持续不断的霉运只是为了这一刻的幸运吗？！真是这样的话那也太惨了吧！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被自己的想法逼得大脑缺氧的纲吉神情恍惚一瞬，拼命晃了晃脑袋把多余的想法暂时排挤了出去：“总之先去藏书室……”当务之急还是躺在怀里的厚厚一沓文书，毕竟也是自己选择了要帮忙的，不好好完成的话实在说不过去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　经过室外连廊时纲吉又恰巧碰见了斯库瓦罗，对方似乎正指挥着一群人搬运什么东西。他没太在意，只远远瞟了一眼便推开了尽头那扇厚重的木门。Varia的藏书室不算大，但相较于彭格列那过于夸张的规模，这里倒是更能给人一种踏实又不逼仄的体验。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯……这个数量，不知道今晚能不能做完啊。”纲吉目测了一下文书数量，自言自语中藏着些微的不确定。但他也没犹豫，从胸口前的口袋掏出平光眼镜戴上，拿起桌边的钢笔正式投入了文件的海洋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　事实证明，沢田纲吉成为首领这么多年，批改文件的经验不是白积累的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　晚上六点三十分，紧闭着的藏书室大门终于被缓缓打开。冷气争先恐后地从越变越宽的门缝里涌出，暖色灯光一直向前延伸至十步开外。批阅完全部文件的纲吉神情疲惫地从里头走了出来，从表情上看，不知道的还以为他在这几小时内同敌人进行了一场殊死搏斗。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　虽然说殊死搏斗也没什么不对，不过对象是纸不是人啊……而且只是过了一个下午，这具身体饿得也太夸张了吧，难道说变成易融体质后耗能也会增加吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　此时此刻的纲吉实在是有些佩服自己了，这种时候居然还有多余的精力在脑内进行乱七八糟的猜测。他脚步虚浮地朝用餐大厅的方向一点点挪动，这幅好似下一秒就会原地倒下的模样着实使Varia的队员们受到了不同程度的惊吓。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　路斯利亚捧着脸失声尖叫：“天哪！小纲吉是不是快要死掉了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好不容易扶着墙摸到餐厅位置的纲吉：“……”自己最多面色难看行动迟缓一点，哪有你说的这么夸张啦！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而实在看不过眼的斯库瓦罗则站起身，走至纲吉身前径直把人架了起来。过低的体温经由肢体接触隔着布料传递至皮肤，男人皱了皱眉，走了几步便把人放在了他与贝尔之间的座位上。纲吉在看见面前摆着的热气腾腾的牛骨汤后顿时精神了许多，立刻兴冲冲地向前伸出手意图把碗捧起。可惜指尖尚未触碰到光滑的瓷质表面，手腕就忽地被人从一旁紧紧扣住。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——糟了。纲吉被这么一抓，因饥饿而丧失了大半的理智在电光火石间回了笼。自己刚才好像太不顾仪态与形象了，难道说惹得他们不快了吗？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是青年在怔愣三秒后望向了捏着自己腕部的贝尔，下意识地就想要同对方道歉。然而“对不起”三个字还没完全出口，开合的嘴便突然被好几块金黄的炸鱼柳无情堵上，而把它塞进去的人力道大得让纲吉上半身后仰险些栽倒：“呜呜呜？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　餐桌对面传来了节奏均匀的鼓掌声。纲吉鼓着腮帮子艰难地咀嚼着口中的食物，无法正常进行语言交流的他只能向声源处的弗兰投去不解的目光。接收到对方眼中疑惑情绪的少年摊开手，异常无害地眨了眨眼：“没什么，me只是觉得前辈偶尔也会做点好事，所以才鼓掌庆祝的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　原来堵住我的嘴对于你们来说是件好事吗？！深感尊严尽失的首领试图瞪大双眼表达自己的控诉，奈何色泽本就温和的浅栗眸子一旦圆睁，在他人看来与其说是不满，不如说更像是某种柔软蓬松的动物起闹起了情绪。斯库瓦罗隔着一个身位打掉了贝尔妄图戳弄纲吉脸颊的手，另一边又同时不耐烦地连续拍着桌面，红木材质被击打的沉闷声响同餐具清脆的碰撞声撞进耳膜，却完全抵不过黑手党嗓门最大排名第一的男人的喊声：“喂！！！给我把厨师叫过来！有东西要和他交代！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这种语气是要交代什么啊，后事吗？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　终于将鱼块全部咽下肚的纲吉在心里吐槽了一句，正想转头教育贝尔以后不要随便把这么多东西塞进别人嘴里，眼神却在掠过桌上那碗没动过的牛骨汤时冻凝了片刻。他保持着凝望热汤的姿势思索许久，继而才慢吞吞地后知后觉道：“……啊，我刚才貌似把自己不能遇热的事情给忘记了……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“‘貌似忘记’你个头啊！”斯库瓦罗闻言怒不可遏地扭过头大吼一声，身子前倾冲着被吓到变颜失色的纲吉进行了一通猛烈的高分贝输出：“你他妈这是完全没记住啊！！！你这垃圾只有毛豆大小的脑子里到底能装得下些什么啊？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“虽然的确是我的错……！”被男人逼至椅子角落的纲吉梗着脖子回了一句嘴，音色如风中残叶止不住地颤抖，“但、但是！说别人的脑子只有毛豆大小也太过分了吧？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗：“啊？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那两个成年人和幼稚园生一样吵起来了喔。”弗兰边低头往嘴里送着意面边提醒，在短暂的停顿间他用餐叉把盘中充当装饰的西蓝花给戳了个对穿：“——我说BOSS，不阻止他们真的好吗。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　于是，险些脱轨的事态被XANXUS以一发火焰终结，当然，遭殃的是斯库瓦罗的后脑勺。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　晚餐时间结束，Varia成员们陆陆续续地离了场，而终于填饱肚子的纲吉则简单收拾了一下面前的碗碟。青年整理时目光不自觉地飘向了身旁的长发男人，视线在小心翼翼中还掺杂了些许试探的意味：“那个……刚才是我太激动了……您还好吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗没回话，只是半阖眼帘，垂头有一下没一下地敲着座椅的扶手。纲吉见状内心愈发忐忑不安，拼命地在脑海中组织适用于眼下场合的台词，纷乱芜杂的思绪却被跟前人冷不丁的开口打断了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“——根据巡逻队的汇报，今天早上六点零五分左右，有一个五六岁的小孩正偷偷摸摸地从洗衣房离开。”男人不紧不慢地说着，视线缓缓上移，最终停在了纲吉神色骤然僵硬的脸上：“他们第一时间追了上去，但是目标却在二层的楼梯拐角处失了踪迹，最后只能无果而终。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉在斯库瓦罗发音的刹那便有所预感地偏过头、错开了二人的目光。他轻抿双唇，眸光在对方的一字一言中愈发明灭不定，而在为叙述画下休止符的最后一字的尾音平缓落下后，青年悬在身侧的手指不自觉动了动，低于体温的凉意让他猛然察觉到自己因为太过紧张，掌心竟渗出了些许的汗水。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“沢田纲吉。”像是总结一般的，气势逼人的银发剑客双手交叉置于被叠高的膝盖上，“昨天我就告诉过你，‘有别的需要就通知后勤’。”他停顿了几秒，在酝酿接下来的语句时似乎越想越来气，于是再次出声时的音量瞬间拔高了好几倍：“……——但是你这垃圾背着所有人自行处理是个什么意思啊？！！是瞧不起Varia的办事效率还是说根本信不过？！你是在挑衅我们吗！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“才没有啊！！！”兴许是被一天之内被吼的次数太多，获得了意味不明的反抗勇气的沢田纲吉捂住双耳主动上前一步，脸颊通红地大声辩驳道：“我本来就有想着要去后勤部的！都怪斯库瓦罗你突然让我去处理文件，害得我把这件事忘得一干二净了！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哈？！你的意思是全是老子的错咯？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我哪有说‘全都是’啊！我只是想让你在搞清楚状况前不要这么轻易吼人而已！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我吼人是因为什么啊！！！”斯库瓦罗闻言“噌”的一声站起，咬牙切齿、嗔目冲冠的模样如同被人踩了尾巴而暴走的野兽。四周空气因男人无法遏制的怒火几欲被引燃，隐约还能听见火星炸裂的声响充当斯库瓦罗持续咆哮的背景音：“行啊，不服是吧？！那你房间里那些刚搬来的水席水床空调就别要了！！！老子现在就叫人把它们全拆了！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不准拆！！！”嗓子已经喊哑了的纲吉仰头迎上男人快要喷出火的目光，对视两秒后立刻转过身向楼梯口跑去：“我现在就回房间！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　鞋跟与阶梯相触的声响短而急促，快速到达二层的年轻首领在即将进入拐角的前一刻忽然回了头，维持着气鼓鼓的表情冲着楼下宛如不动明王像般杵在原地的男人喊话道：“谢谢你！斯库瓦罗！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗：“他妈的不用谢！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉留宿的第一天，Varia似乎相当热闹。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tbc.</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　X27→成年人的微妙氛围</p><p>　　</p><p>　　S27→两个幼稚鬼的拌嘴</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　雨水从茂密的叶片罅隙中穿过，淅淅沥沥地淋洗着深色的泥土与低矮的草丛。忽地，一阵窸窣声响自不远处的灌木中传出，下一瞬，巨大的白色残影飞快地从林间掠过，卷起疾风将四周的水珠吹落，如失去了穿绳的珠子凌乱地飘散在空中。瞬息过后，此处又好似什么也没有发生般重归平静。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　若非黏软地面上还留着能够辨认出形状的兽类脚印，没人知道刚才有东西从这儿经过。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Day 2</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉一直认为，自己人生中真正能算作“大危机”的情况并不多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这么多年来所经历过的意义非常的战斗、好几次陷入绝境直面死亡的紧要关头、被家庭教师举着枪威胁以及致使彭格列距离被彻底拆除只剩一步之遥的守护者们的大乱斗……等等等等，林林总总加起来不过也就十位数出头。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而眼下，“大危机”的清单要新增上一条了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　狮虎兽的咆哮盖过了众多Varia下属的惊慌失措的嘈杂声，终于抓住机会跑上二楼的纲吉刚碰到房间的把手，下方的惨叫和哀嚎如同针尖刺入他的耳膜，导致他的掌心一时失了控制从一旁滑去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　没、没拧开！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　心急火燎的纲吉被逼得出了一身汗，身体又隐隐约约出现了要融化的征兆。他重新压下门把，在房门敞开的瞬间动作迅速地溜了进去。然而还没等他松口气，穿过众多障碍的匣兵器将厚爪抵入缝隙，以极大的力道硬生生把门给挤开了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“吼！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　脚步后撤躲开狮虎兽气势逼人的一扑，纲吉来不及多加考虑，转身从房内大开的窗口处跳了出去。借着窗台支撑，青年的身体犹如被风吹起的羽毛般轻盈地落在阳台，他大致丈量了一下从这儿到地面的高度——比曾经Reborn把他从办公室窗口踢下去的那个时候要矮上一些。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　捕捉不到目标的贝斯塔从喉间发出低低的喘息，纲吉牙关一咬，在身后的猛兽成功将自己压倒之前下定决心，踩着生锈的栅栏径直跳了下去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Sa、Safe！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在空中调整姿势完成受身，心下庆幸的沢田纲吉有些狼狈地从湿漉漉的草地上爬起，行动上却是一刻也不敢耽搁。他拖着已然开始滴水的身子一头扎进后山，试图利用其生长的繁茂植被作为掩护躲避——想法很好，如果能忽略掉那声熟悉万分的、自后方再次卷土重来的狮虎兽的吼叫的话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这也太快了吧！！！他还没在脑子里画完逃生路线啊！！！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　欲哭无泪的纲吉觉得自己离死不远了，若非条件不允许，他真的很想仰天大喊一声“吾命休矣”来表达自己临终前的绝望。而究其根因……为什么XANXUS的匣兵器会突然出现在这里啊？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　皮毛蹭过叶片发出唰唰声响，野兽沉闷的鼻息由远及近。纲吉只能拼命往前跑，从他脸上滑落的不知究竟是雨水、汗水还是融水。青年觉得自己快要到极限了，自从得了那个奇怪的病症后他的体能数值下降了许多，完全无法应对如此长时间的消耗，再这么下去绝对会被抓住。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——既然横竖都是一样的结局……！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉心一横，几乎是在念头出现的瞬间便做出了决定——与其毫无还手之力地被浑身都带着火的贝斯塔摁在地上当做咬胶又抱又啃，还不如铤而走险，戴上手套尝试从这里逃掉！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　思至此他伸手，怀着孤注一掷的心情探向口袋——</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“…………”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他完全忘记自己用来战斗的物品都被Reborn没收走这回事了！！！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　思绪停滞的间隙，咆哮从头顶压过，后背传来难以承受的重量。狮虎兽腾空跃起将纲吉扑至地面，前掌死死地固定住他的双肩，尾巴卷起缠紧了对方腰身。贝斯塔低头一遍遍地拱着下方不停挣扎的人，溢出低吼的同时也在青年的皮肤上留下了异常明显的齿痕。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“贝斯塔……！放开！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　动弹不得的沢田纲吉断断续续地发出命令，可惜与其主人性情相似的匣兵器是断然不会听从的。属于XANXUS的大空之焰携着极为灼烫的高温通过兽类的皮毛传递至全身每一处，纲吉呼吸急促，被水模糊了视野的双眸勉强半张着，隐隐约约能够感觉到周围景致正在逐渐放大——可实际上是他自己缩小了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好煎熬……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　力气已经耗尽，意识也在慢慢地随着热度一同蒸发。浑身湿透的纲吉拧着眉头用力咬紧下唇，搁在一旁的手指悄然蜷缩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　难道就这么融化？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“开什么玩笑……！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　精纯的橙色火焰于刹那间在雨中燃起，耀眼夺目的色泽将四下暗沉的景色照亮。贝斯塔仿佛遭受了威胁般将背部拱起，一道重击裹着凌厉的拳风于电光火石间猛然砸向它的脸侧。猛兽吃痛地嘶吼一声，身体摇晃着被迫松开了摁着纲吉的前爪。棕发青年在迅速翻身的同时抬起小腿狠狠向一旁扫去，他有些抱歉地望向暂时无法站起的狮虎兽，但眼下这自身难保的境地却无法让他思考太多。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“得快点离开……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉一把抹去脸上的水，口中的低喃飘忽得仿若下一秒就要消散。他堪堪向前迈出一步，如弦绷紧的神经在放松下来的顷刻不堪重负地断裂，眼前被倾倒的墨水瓶洒上铺天盖地的黑，纲吉脚下一软，像被抽去了提线的木偶软倒下在地，就这么彻底失去了意识。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他在朦胧间听到了凌乱无序的脚步声。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如同从远处涌而来的渐近的海潮，卷着一层一层的浪花向岸边推进，由不真切的细碎逐渐变得响亮而明晰。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　在这之后便是断续的交谈——说交谈也许不太准确，因为那些能够成功落进耳中的声音实在是有些鼓噪。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　好吵……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉模模糊糊地想着，四周的嘈杂在下一刻不知为何突然消匿了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他感到很满意，于是慢慢松开了紧拧的眉头，安心地放任自己的意识飘远，重新睡了过去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　醒来时，沢田纲吉意识到自己正躺在冰凉的地板上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他就着侧躺的视线上下打量了一番自己所处的位置，通过四周的事物判断出这里大概是个冷藏间。得出结论后青年尝试着抬起手指，发现它还能够自由活动。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被救下来了啊……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉撑着地面慢吞吞坐起，又舒展了一下恢复成原本模样的四肢，站起身走到门边将其拉开。脚下越过金属槛踏上瓷质砖，随即映入眼帘的是一行行排列着的高大实木酒架。摆放整齐的浩繁酒瓶的圆底被地下室暖黄的灯光反射出雪白月弧，一齐掠过眼前的刹那让人不禁神情一晃。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这是Varia的地下室吧，藏酒也太多了……！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉四肢僵硬地在酒架之间挪动，生怕自己废柴体质发作，一个踉跄就把这里看着便十分昂贵的酒给撞倒打碎。而如果这种事真的发生了，自己绝对会被XANXUS一把火烧熟再丢进湖里喂鱼的……！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉在心里脑补了一下自己的下场，最后因为想象画面太过惨烈而堪堪打住。他透过架子缝隙瞥见了通向出口的位置，拐了个弯，抬眼就和刚才出现在脑内的人对上了目光：“……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　XANXUS正抱着手臂一动不动地站在墙边，看见纲吉醒来后他淡然地错开视线，一言不发地转身上楼。年轻首领还没从这状况中缓过神，便脚步匆忙地追赶上去：“啊，请等一下！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男人权当做没听见，脊背挺直，一步步拾级而上时扬起的风带着凛冽的气势。纲吉亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，语气焦急：“那个……我只是想道个谢！”说完以后青年又组织了一下措辞，有些生硬地继续道：“虽然你会觉得难以理解……但贝斯塔会突然跑回来是大家都没想到的，而且XANXUS又是那种会放任匣兵器的性格——不过最后是你把我送回来的吧？我认为对于这一点的感谢还是有必要的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　单方面的交谈间，二人已经一前一后抵达了地下室出口。伫立于门边的黑发男人回过头看了沢田纲吉一眼，眸光微闪似乎是有话要说，可他的嘴唇翕动片刻，结果只从喉间发出了类似于“哼”的单音。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看来是传达到了。将路斯利亚的教诲铭记于心的纲吉见状如释重负地松了口气，忍不住补充了一句：“唔，不过道歉的话就不用说啦，毕竟我——咦咦咦？！XANXUS别把门关上啊！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　心情难得平和却被某人无意识踩雷的Varia首领：“……你就给我好好呆在里面清醒一下脑子吧，渣滓！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“难以置信，你居然还在帮BOSS处理文件。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沙发左侧突然凹陷下去，纲吉握着钢笔的手顿了顿，停滞片刻后最终选择将其搁在了桌面上。他闭上眼轻叹了声，任由不知从哪儿冒出来的贝尔玩弄自己的头发：“有什么不可以？况且这是我昨天就答应过的事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可是BOSS的匣兵器差点就把你弄死在后山哦，如果是me的话，绝对不可能当做什么也没发生地原谅。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　如果把自己还和XANXUS道了谢这件事告诉他们，绝对会被嘲讽挖苦一通吧……</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉有些心虚地摸摸鼻子，左右看了看同样是毫无预兆出现在藏书室的二人，轻咳一声有意将此话题带过：“……不过话说回来，贝尔和弗兰居然也有能够平和待在一起的时候啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　……好明显。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这三个大字以投影形式打在脑内的屏幕上，弗兰暗地里和贝尔交换了一个双方都不太情愿的视线，装作什么也没察觉到地接了纲吉的话：“就算是以毒舌为卖点的me，一直吐槽也是很辛苦的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“王子现在可没有精力去教训青蛙。”贝尔随意地耸耸肩，松开揉搓青年发尾的手放至身前摆了摆，“所以只不过是大发慈悲放过他一天，你可别想太多了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“唉——前辈有资格说这种话吗，真正累的应该是作战队长吧，他可是直到现在都处于一种随时会发狂的状态哦。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　弗兰这段平缓无机质的陈述让贝尔的额前顿时蹦出好几个井号，有心倾听的纲吉不自觉地抿了抿唇，面露担忧：“斯库瓦罗他怎么——呃，贝尔……？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　情绪明显不快的金发青年仰躺在了纲吉的大腿上，举起手不由分说地捂住了对方的嘴：“闭嘴庶民，王子要休息了，给我乖乖地做一个安静的人形枕头。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　可我话还没问完呢！纲吉保持着被禁言的状态转而向弗兰投去求助的眼神，谁知少年眼一闭，直接歪倒在了自己的肩膀上，神情困倦道：“Me也要睡了，晚安首领。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哈……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　仿佛什么宣言似的，藏书室在这儿之后便真的安静了下来，仍在发出声响的只有嗡嗡运作的冷气机。以这样的姿势去批阅文件是不可能的了，但纲吉也没有叫醒二人的打算，只是盯着桌上那些文字密密麻麻的纸张陷入了沉思。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　深夜十一点。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　同管理员交待好将所有文书送去给XANXUS后，纲吉边揉着酸痛的肩膀边慢腾腾上了楼。到底二三层的空地时他杵了片刻，随后还是选择了听从内心继续向上走。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　对方应该还没睡吧……？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉站在斯库瓦罗的门前踌躇半晌，最后抬手轻叩了三下。过了将近一分钟也没听见里头有动静，他的手指不安地在半空中蜷曲，就此离开的念头刚从脑海中浮现，身前的门忽然发出了锁扣转动的声响。反应过来的纲吉连忙露出一个笑容，谁知他连人家的名字都没喊完，就被从里面伸出的手生生拽进了房间。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　腕骨被粗暴地扣住，脚步也因这突如其来的变故摇晃不稳。纲吉皱着眉试图说服斯库瓦罗松手，话还未出口，一股极大的力量猛地将他一推，后背“咚”的一声撞向了玄关边的白墙。只围着块浴巾的男人用一只手就把纲吉的双腕反剪在头顶，膝盖则强硬地嵌入对方的双腿，他俯身望着已然呆愣的青年，从金属质感的瞳眸中射出的冷光阴寒袭人。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　糟了，斯库瓦罗好像真的很生气……！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　总是处于暴走状态的人一旦沉寂下来，所带来的压迫感或许比本就性格阴沉的人要更甚。沢田纲吉在这般逼仄的氛围中咽了口唾沫，不禁严重怀疑自己因慌乱而过快的心跳声已经被听了个完完全全：</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“那个——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　酝酿了许久的发言被打断，纲吉如同枣核卡住食管般喉咙一梗，好不容易聚起的勇气就这么烟消云散。灼热吐息洒在冰凉面颊，轻轻拂过脸上细小的绒毛带来令人浑身发麻的痒意，他听见斯库瓦罗叫了他的名字，然后在二人在一片昏暗的灯光下对视，那双沉淀着纷杂情绪的银灰色眼中映出了自己的影子。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“——你到底知不知道，如果今天我们来得再晚一点，你就会被混蛋BOSS的匣兵器杀掉？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　果然，生气的原因是因为这个。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　胸腔中的心脏蓦然软化许多，纲吉放松下无意识缩起的肩膀，轻声回应：“我当然知道……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　将对方的反应尽收眼底的斯库瓦罗眉峰好似打了结，询问的语调变得更加凶恶，磨牙凿齿着仿佛在思考要从哪里下口才能将人一击毙命：“知道？那你在一开始的时候为什么不逃跑？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　这个还真的冤枉人了。纲吉无奈地笑笑：“在Varia和贝斯塔玩躲避已经很不容易了，最犯规的是它还能闻到气味，以普通人的身体来说基本不可能。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“难道你就不会让那群部下——”话刚出口便戛然而止。斯库瓦罗沉默地思索片晌，尔后突然狠狠地啐了声，面色阴沉得简直像是要吃人：“……算了，那群渣滓估计连三秒都挡不住。”男人这么说完心觉不对劲——等下，怎么听起来沢田纲吉一点错都没有，全都是别人的锅？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他越想越恼火，锁住青年肢体的手劲愈加地重，模样看起倒像是在气急败坏：“少给老子找那些杂七杂八的借口！！！归根结底就是因为你这家伙太弱了，所以才会中枪变成那种莫名其妙的体质，连一只匣兵器都搞不定！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“我知道我知道！！”被回归了常态的斯库瓦罗脸对脸输出，不知是该松口气还是该哭的纲吉通红着脸努力把自己缩小，对着男人就是通只在音量上极富气势的道歉：“让您担心了！！真的很对不起！！——咦……？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　话音未落，手腕就忽然毫无征兆地被松开。纲吉眨眨眼，带着些微不解地注视突然转过身的斯库瓦罗，对方几乎被湿漉的银色长发完全遮挡住的后背不知为何正一下一下地起伏，像是在压抑着什么：“请问……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“出去。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哎？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男人用力把右手攥成空拳，修长指节在难掩的动荡情绪下被迫发出了咔嚓的错位声响。他将面色藏于无法被人觉察的灯光阴暗处，方才悚然凝滞的神情在后知后觉中逐渐化作了悔恨与恼怒，但更多的却是深深的难以置信。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　明明是句未足轻重的废话，却如千钧铁器重重砸向脑后，胸口深处回荡着幡然醒悟的余音，震得识海浪潮翻涌。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不仅是今天，还有昨日——他居然……真的在担心这个臭小鬼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　得出结论的斯库瓦罗本就恶劣的心情径直跌入谷底。他强忍下回头将沢田纲吉撕咬啃噬得鲜血淋淋的欲望，抬手指向虚掩着的房门：“没听见吗？！老子叫你快点滚出去！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　待到因自己的变化无常而感到不知所措的纲吉诺诺离去、留下一句轻细的“失礼了，那么晚安”，独自站在空荡玄幻的斯库瓦罗这才意识到，青年从被强行扯进门开始，便一直在承受着他的恶言相向。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“妈的……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　想到这儿，男人手法粗暴地抓了把头顶的发丝，随后立刻转身，举起拳头照着墙就是狠狠一锤。他那凝重的面色被昏沉灯光切割成明暗两块，斯库瓦罗反复调整着紊乱的呼吸，最终将晦涩而繁芜的众多情感一并咽回了腹中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Tbc.</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　年轻的骗到了膝枕和靠肩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　而首领和作战队长在不同程度的恼羞成怒。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“大概四十分钟之后？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉有些意外地眨眨眼，掩饰不住的讶异自词句中流露。他收回望向窗外阴郁天空的目光，对着手机另一头的那人继续道：“啊，所以是解药研究出来了吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　然后又是十几秒过去。这一回也不知对面的人回复了些什么，纲吉原本白皙的脸颊立刻涨得通红，其色泽与烤熟了的蟹别无二致：“什、什么叫做蠢问题啊！听到这样的消息，第一反应想到这个有什么不对！你就是想找机会损我一顿吧？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　含着质疑意味的反问被提出的下一刻，听见了对方回答的青年忽然异常气愤地大喊了一声“别这么爽快地承认啊！”。发泄过后的首领扶着额头一连做了三次深呼吸，满腔不忿最终化作了一声认命的轻叹，人也同涨满的皮球被戳破似的顿时软了下来：“知道啦……我这就去告诉他们。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Day 3 (The last day)</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“啊，这就要走了吗。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　刚挂断电话，一个声音仿若掐点般贴在身后响起。纲吉被吓了一跳，捏着手机忙不迭回头，因紧张而绷紧的脊背又立刻放松了下来：“弗兰……是你啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Me一直都在这儿，是你太神经大条了。”少年歪着被青蛙帽遮住大半的脑袋后退一步，语调平缓如同在陈述事实。语毕，他又上下打量了纲吉一番，抬起手摸了摸自己的下巴：“嘛，不过也是。要是首领再不回去的话，那群守护者就要提着武器来逮人了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“怎么可能这么夸张……”纲吉闻言下意识反驳。可随后，他继续往下说的音量却忽然弱了许多，声音也开始飘忽不定起来：“……才三天，应该不至于吧？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　弗兰紧盯着青年神情的变化：“就算me也很想说不至于——”位于靛色倒三角刺青上方的双眸直直倒映出纲吉含着困惑的面庞，少年语气隐约变得生硬，若不仔细留意，实在难以觉察出端倪：“但是首领，我觉得在沉得住气这一点上，彭格列的守护者有必要和Varia学学，毕竟这边可是以月为单位的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　可惜纲吉还没来得及询问弗兰那段话的含义，对话就被对方用“反正首领肯定不理解，me不和笨蛋说话”这样的一句回复给终结了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　站在XANXUS办公室门外的棕发青年思至此忍不住抿了抿唇，想着之后再和似乎被自己惹生气了的弗兰道个歉，眼下也暂且不深入分析了。他用五秒钟的时间收拾好芜杂的情绪，抬手敲了三下门，尔后缓缓转动把手，边说着“打扰了”边抬脚走了进去。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　推门的声响刺穿了宽敞室内沉静的空气，位于环境居中位置的男人正微垂着头，坐在办公桌前闭目休憩。黑墨似的发丝服顺地贴在耳侧，未被衣衫遮挡住的胸膛正平缓地起伏。清醒时一刻未曾敛起的逼人气势于此刻悄然收拢，如同盘踞在密林深处的雄狮，只要在对方睁眼之前乖乖离开，便不会遭到足以致命的袭击。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　看来只能叫人带话或者留纸条了。纲吉望着眼前的景象无奈地叹了声，也不好意思去打扰对方的睡眠，只能选择安静离开。指腹轻触把手上缠绕的花纹，正欲压下的那一瞬，一道来自窗外天空的闪电倏地将刺眼的亮白光芒填满了整个室内。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　光以极快的速度将青年僵直的影子打在门身之上，又在须臾间消失。纲吉按耐下从胸口处突然发作的、如潮涌般即将要冲出喉咙的心悸，边流着冷汗边紧捏门框，一下又一下地调整紊乱起了的呼吸。迟来的雷声挟着慑人的力道将四周空间微微震动，而在这之后，便是势头强劲的风雨从翻卷着灰云的天穹上降临。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不安的预感只停留了一瞬，恢复了常态的纲吉蹙眉看向自己方才抚过心脏的掌心，双眸中疑忌未消。可惜没有多余的时间再继续思考下去，风的呼号同雨点恣意撞击建筑物的声响将他猛然唤回了神，青年匆忙回头，只见大敞着的窗户正任由着轨迹狂乱的雨水一股脑儿闯入，而坐在靠椅上的男人却岿然不动，似乎一点也没有注意到天气的陡然变化。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉想也没想就直接跑了上去，飞快绕到XANXUS的身后动作一气呵成地把窗“咔哒”一声给拉回上锁。而在这途中他被风雨糊了满脸，眼下只能有些狼狈地闭上眼用袖口擦拭：“简直太吓人了……”他这么嘟哝着想往回走，谁知还没迈开腿，垂在身侧的另一只手蓦地被人从身后扣住用力一拽，毫无防备的纲吉就这么后仰着摔在了地毯上。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“XAN、XANXUS？！”他什么时候醒的？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男人未答，侧身弯腰、就着纲吉坐在单人椅扶手旁的姿势伸出手，五指托住对方的下巴强硬向上掰起，迫使他高仰脖颈同自己对视。血一般的猩红与温软蜜糖相碰撞，XANXUS微微眯起眼，手指沿着冰凉肌肤一点点描摹起青年的下颚骨。感受到二人体温差的纲吉有些难耐地缩了缩肩膀，只觉得吞咽唾液变得愈发困难：“那个……XANXUS？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Varia的首领用低沉的音色不紧不慢地“嗯”了一声，尾音竟如镰的末端般上扬勾起。由羽毛和编织绳组成的挂饰扫过耳廓带来一丝麻痒，纲吉心说这不对劲，只得抬手虚握住男人的腕部，努力维持着面部表情的自然，轻声道：“请问……你能不能把我放开？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　出乎意料地，XANXUS在沉默片刻后顺从地松了手。没了禁锢的纲吉连忙撑着地毯站起身，在拍打衣物的间隙隐约听见了身后传来的一句低语：“哼，是现实吗。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沙哑且刻意模糊了的嗓音落入耳中，纲吉倒也没有询问对方究竟说了些什么的意图，整理好仪容后重新转过身，向XANXUS说出了自己前来的原本用意：“XANXUS，我今天就要回总部了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　黑发男人单手撑着脸，抬眼道：“现在？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不，大约半小时之后吧……”纲吉默默计算了一下待在办公室用掉的时间，似乎不太确定，“我就是想通知你一声再道个别，不过见你刚才在休息，我都已经做好让人转告的打算了……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“通知、道别？”XANXUS听闻不禁嗤笑，“垃圾回到垃圾场本就是理所当然的事。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　听了眼前这个男人类似发言少说有八年的、已然习以为常的沢田纲吉笑了笑，语气随和：“不管怎么说，还是非常感谢XANXUS同意让我待在Varia，这几天给各位添麻烦了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　语毕，他朝着对方鞠了一躬：“那么，失礼了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“站住。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　简短的二字带着不容反抗的意味，威慑力十足的语调宛若锋利的尖钉，将已经走出好几步的沢田纲吉定在了原地。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　XANXUS缓慢起身，眸光暗沉晦涩地行走至青年身后。他捏住对方相对成年男人来说过于瘦削的肩膀，在纲吉吃痛地叫出声之前把人用力往旁边一甩。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　视角转过一个不小的度数，背部与墙面接触发出“咚”的声响。高大的身形被暖色灯光打下一片能完全覆盖住青年的影子，纲吉愣愣地仰头看着眼前离自己极近的男人，二人的距离仿佛只要他稍稍向前倾，就能够完成一个亲吻。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“沢田纲吉。”XANXUS的目光如拉下了枪栓的狙击枪牢牢锁定在年轻首领身上，言语间所渗透出来的是浓重的胁迫之意，“坐着十代目这个位子，要是再这么轻易地被那些低等拙劣的东西所害，下一回……我就亲自解决你。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“喂小鬼！！！你收拾完了没有！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　紧闭的房门被干净利索地一脚踹开，零件叮叮咚咚地散落了一地。纲吉盯着弹至自己脚边的金属锁芯，不自觉地咽了一口唾沫，连忙推着行李箱小跑了出来：“已、已经好了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好了就出来，还磨磨蹭蹭的干什么？”昨夜余气未消的斯库瓦罗颇为不耐地抱怨了一番，丢下这句话直接扭头就走。结果他前进了好几米也没听见跟上来的脚步声，男人按下从额头暴起的十字，气势汹汹地再次转身：“我说你这家伙搞什么啊？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯……“纲吉有些犹豫地看了斯库瓦罗一眼，随后伸手指向了那扇正狼狈地敞开着的门所属的房间，“我想知道，这里要怎么处理？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　长发剑客闻言意外地挑起眉，说话的语气倒也没有刚才那么冲了：“……就这么放在这儿啊，不然呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“因为斯库瓦罗在里面装了挺多新东西的。”纲吉的声音很轻，听起来同嘀咕没什么区别，“所以我就觉得，如果在我之后没人用这个房间的话，是不是太可惜了……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　哼，杞人忧天。男人在暗地里露出一个嘲弄的笑容，却也并不打算把话挑明了讲。他上前夺过纲吉手中的行李箱，回了句“这你不用管”便抬手卡住对方的脖子，不顾青年的反抗拖着人直接下了楼。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　以一种非常丢脸的方式到达了一层会客厅，纲吉连忙扭着身子从斯库瓦罗的束缚下挣脱了出来：“都说了我自己可以走！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗轻哼一声放下了悬在空中的手臂，看样子也没打算再把纲吉抓回来继续架着：“‘自己走’？你是指刚才傻站在原地又东问西问的状态？”他边说着边头也不回地接着朝大门方向前进，拉杆箱脚下的四个轮子压过光滑的地砖发出轻细的滚动声，窗外的雨仍旧在不停地下，水珠撞上窗架与玻璃，噼里啪啦的音效回荡在偌大的正厅上方。斯库瓦罗蓦然止住脚步，后知后觉地意识到这四周实在是太过安静了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……沢田纲吉？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不安溢满胸腔，菟丝攀上心脏。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他仓猝转身，只见融水正不间断地从被他呼唤了名字的那人的全身渗出布料、一滴一滴地跌落至地面，在脚下汇成了浅浅的一塘。棕发青年就这么一动不动地站在原地，面庞被水浸得湿淋又茫然：”……啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　身体的反应先于大脑，待到斯库瓦罗最终从将人一瞬间吞没的惊慌中找回属于自己的意识时，他已经一把抓住了沢田纲吉的手：“马上去地下室！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“等、等等！”于怔愣中猛然回神的纲吉勉强地同男人极大的力道相抗衡，手腕拼命缩回胸口表达出了明显的抗拒之意：“先不要……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　目睹对方的五官与身形逐渐变化成了刚成年时的模样，斯库瓦罗狠狠咬着后槽牙，心头愤怒如骤然崩塌的河堤中所倾泻出的汹涌洪水，叫嚣嘶吼着向使他拥有这般失控情绪的始作俑者铺天盖地地去：“不要？！沢田纲吉，你是想死吗？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“去了也、没用的……！”被对方用力往前拽的青年趔趄了好几步，音色颠簸摇晃，“是超直感告诉我的，所以没有必要——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——超直感？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　那个从彭格列初代血脉中继承的、据说能够察觉到任何事物不寻常之处，甚至可以预知到危险的东西？</p><p>　　</p><p>　　被包裹于湿透掌心中的手腕再次缩小了一圈。寒凉湿意经由相触的肢体藤蔓般爬向剑客的腕部，鞋底也被缓缓向前洇去的积水侵湿。在迟疑的间隙，身前人已经褪成了初遇时十四岁的样貌，纤弱骨架撑不起成年时所穿的衣物，带着水沉重地耷拉在透出肉色的肩膀。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“……比起这种东西。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　斯库瓦罗扯出一个难看的笑容，俯身凑近了少年的耳廓，所道出的一字一句都像是在啃咬：“——老子更相信自己的判断。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　腰身随即被粗暴地掐住，纲吉痛呼一声，在双脚离地之前反应极快地死死抓住了一旁的扶梯。银发男人怒不可遏的声音在耳边嗡嗡作响，纲吉紧闭着眼，好似整个人被置于高温熔炉之中，冰凉融水一刻不停地快速向下滴落。僵持间他已经化成了五六岁的孩童形态，而身后人用那只关节能够自由活动的右掌、一点点掰开了他的手指。而本该坚持反抗的纲吉却不知为何在此时将力道一卸，身体在被斯库瓦罗接住前以肉眼可见的速度缩成了小小的一团，扑通一声跌进了失去了支撑的潮湿布料中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“斯库瓦罗，我——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“你他妈别乱动！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男人粗粝地低吼一声，音色沙哑得仿若声带被锐物硬生生划开。他半跪在地上，俯下身试图将变得只剩掌心大小的纲吉从堆作一块的衣物中翻找出来：“莫名其妙找罪受，就不该让你这混账待在Varia！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“咦？列维你怎么也来了？不是讨厌小纲吉嘛～”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哼，当然是为了时刻跟随BOSS了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　楼上开始传来不太真切的对话声，同杂沓的脚步一齐向楼梯间渐渐逼近。心脏仿佛被火焰灼出了一个巨大的开口，理智从焦黑的卷边处流失，斯库瓦罗的眼眶因双眸怒睁而干涩通红，手上的动作也愈发粗暴。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就算不能恢复也没事的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　每一根神经都在紧绷的指尖忽然被两双只有男人指甲盖般大的手轻轻抱住了。纲吉湿漉漉地从最底端爬出来，努力地仰起头，冲着随时会越过崩溃界限的斯库瓦罗嘿嘿笑了笑：“这个也是超直感告诉我的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好奇怪，白痴前辈跟过来做什么。Me明明清楚地记得你在电话里说的是‘沢田纲吉回总部关王子什么事’哎。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嘁，谁说回来就一定是要看那个庶民的？恰好有事要做而已。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“所以拜托。”纲吉有些笨拙地踮起脚，用额头蹭了蹭因他的动作而微微低下头的男人。柔顺的银色长发垂落遮住了大部分视线，斯库瓦罗一点点松开了嵌入肉中的五指，沉默地半合眼睑，犹如被安抚驯服后的鲛鲨一言不发地感受着侧脸传来的雪一般的温度。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“就请相信我这一次吧。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　窗外雨声淹没了缥缈的尾音，湿意缓缓抚过面庞。男人下意识向前伸出手，清冽透明的水流落入掌心，透过指缝滴滴答答地渗入了那一团孤零零躺在地面的衣物之中。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　侧门被“吱呀”一声推开，楼梯中央传来XANXUS音色沉静的询问。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“沢田纲吉呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　尾声</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“醒了？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　站在床边的人穿着一身的黑，影影绰绰的身形轮廓对于沢田纲吉来说异常地熟悉。青年有些茫然地眨着还未对准焦距的眼，哑着声音开口：“……Reborn？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是我。”男人应了一声，手指抵着帽檐坐在了一旁的沙发上。他抬眼上下打量了一番自己的学生，半晌过后总结道：“嘛，你的命也是够大的，几率如此之小的事情偏偏就发生在了你身上。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“等、等等。”纲吉撑着床铺艰难地坐起，“可是我不是已经完全化成了水吗？按理来说没可能再恢复吧？”他的面色空白一瞬，尔后露出了惊恐万状的表情：“难道说这里已经是死后的世界了吗？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哦，看来你挺想死的？”Reborn悠闲地轻呷一口咖啡，抬手握住了由列恩变幻而成手枪的枪柄。纲吉一看这架势就知道自己的脑袋要遭殃，多年来遭受对方惨无人道压迫的阴影在这一刻卷土重来，年轻首领双手合十地朝Reborn不停道歉，就差没像十四岁时那样边哭边抱头跪地了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“好了蠢纲。”杀手见此轻哼一声，满意地收回了枪。瓷杯搁在桌面发出轻微碰撞声，Reborn语气认真，嘴角却不知为何弯起了一个不怀好意的笑：“关于你为什么还活着这件事，我觉得你有必要知道。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　预感不妙的沢田纲吉：“……你不用告诉我也可以。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　然而向来独断专行的家庭教师是不会听从学生的意见的。纲吉亲眼目睹着Reborn打开通讯器，从里头找出了一张躺在软枕上的球体的图片，最后亲自调出投影怼到了他面前：“……这是什么，冰球吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Reborn：“这是你，看着是不是很可爱？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉：“？？！！你说什么！！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　他化掉之后变成了一个球？！敢问他现在的这具身体还是正常人类吗？！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“不是人类还能是什么，别摆出那种蠢样。”Reborn伸手给目光呆滞的纲吉送了个脑瓜崩儿，在对方吃痛的背景音下继续不紧不慢道，“根据被严刑拷打的埃尔维斯家族科研部部长的口述，解除雪融症状的方式除了特制解药外，还有一种就是在非外部因素条件下自身融化一次，最后再用高温把你唤醒。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“而先前之所以说你命大——”男人重新打开被纲吉强行关掉的通讯器，那枚无论从哪方面来看都极其诡异的冰球又再次以4K分辨率图片的形式撞进了首领饱受冲击的视网膜：“首先，如果自身融化被中途打断，身体产生的异变就会使特制的解药发挥不出或完全失去效果，到那时你恢复与否就会彻底变成一个未知数。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　所以当时超直感才会给自己那样的警示吗……纲吉不自觉攥紧了盖在身上的被褥，而Reborn没给青年太多时间思索，敲敲桌面示意对方回神。也就是在这一刻，男人的嘴角上扬至了一个最为令人恶寒的弧度：</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“另一种可能，如果冰球不小心滚去了别的地方没被察觉，或是一不留神被摔碎了，无论是哪一种，我们就只能找一个新首领来接替你的位置了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　把话说完后，Reborn非常贴心地腾出了一段给纲吉用来缓冲的时间。他饶有兴趣地凝视着自家学生一变再变的脸，青年咬紧牙浑身颤抖的模样意外地让他心情愉悦：“你变成球体时恰巧掉进了上衣的口袋里，你该感谢Varia，他们可是很小心地把你的东西原封不动送回来的。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　……如果那个时候自己没能成功抵抗斯库瓦罗，化作球状时没有掉进口袋而是滚落至别的地方，这不就意味着他极有可能回不来了？！这也太危险了吧？！他是真的和死神擦肩而过了啊！！！</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“哈啊……”心力憔悴的纲吉重重地呼出一口浊气，沉默半晌后松开了揉着眉心的手，决定不再继续纠结已经过去的事：“……说起Varia，他们知道我没事的消息了吗？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“这个你就亲自打电话说吧。”Reborn耸耸肩，拉开柜子的抽屉从里头拿出了一张报告书递至纲吉面前，“这是把你唤醒的全部开销，之后记得去找财政部付清。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“治疗的开销？为什么不是找科研所或者医疗部……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　纲吉面露疑惑地接过那张轻飘飘的纸，目光在接触到落款处那令人瞠目结舌的一长串数字后陡然惊惧：“等、这个夸张的位数是怎么回事啊？！Reborn你又想坑我吗？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　男人目不斜视地喝了口咖啡：“你的守护者为了决出‘用死气之火唤醒首领’的资格而大打出手，使半个彭格列都进入了修缮状态，你说呢？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　沢田纲吉：“…………”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　地点，Varia正厅。时间，下午三点二十八分。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　清脆铃声响起的瞬间，四周沉默死寂的空气骤然开始流动。离电话位置最近的路斯利亚毫无自觉走过去地举起听筒，在听见来电者的声音后他捧着脸“哎呀”叫了一声，说话的语调做作又灿烂。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“Mo～小纲吉你没事真是太好了！之前可真是把人家狠狠吓了一跳！还以为你就这么融化了！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　坐在王座上的XANXUS仍旧保持着闭目的状态，在听见部下所述后他的拳头紧捏一瞬，好似在刻意压制着什么。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“咦？你是说那样的自行融化也可以解除体质的吗？——噢，不能被打断啊。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　盛满水的玻璃杯被徒手捏成碎片，斯库瓦罗抖了抖被打湿的指尖，面色平静好似刚才什么也没发生。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“是这样啊～放心吧，人家会转告他们的啦～”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　弗兰维持着面瘫脸将插在帽子上的小刀拔出丁零当啷地丢在地上，不带感情地瞥了眼明显处于烦躁状态的贝尔，连吐槽都懒得开口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　室内弥漫着一股难以言喻的气氛。如果非要说明的话，同地底被埋了颗威力惊人的炸弹，随时都有可能产生大爆炸掀翻整个大厅的感受是一样的。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“嗯？想过来拜访一下吗？当然可——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　啊，完蛋。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　弗兰默默别开视线，抬手捂住了自己的耳朵。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　——要炸了。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“挨千刀的庶民别妄想到Varia来！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　贝尔第一个叫出声，手中锋利的尖刀如离了紧绷的弦的箭矢一般擦着听筒飞了过去。接踵而至的是手枪快速上膛然后发射出火焰的声响，如若猛兽般咆哮着向前涌。冲撞声震耳欲聋，沙砾四散飞溅，待到烟尘终于褪去，电话两侧的墙壁已然被愤怒之炎开了两个大口。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“咳咳、咳咳咳”路斯利亚显然还没从这般突然的变故中彻底缓过神，他握着听筒灰头土脸地咳嗽许久，尔后扶起了耷拉在鼻梁上的墨镜，打算回头教育一下身后这群和进入了叛逆期的、非要打断老妈时间过长通话的少年相差无几的成年男性：“你们——”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　声音戛然而止。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　不知什么时候把剑装回左手的斯库瓦罗一刀劈断了茶几，脚踩在废墟上面目狰狞地与其余同样散发着迫人威压的Varia成员瞪视着自己。身高一米八五体重七十八公斤的路斯利亚见状浑身剧烈一抖，头几乎要缩进白色的毛领里：“这这这这是怎么了？！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“给我告诉沢田纲吉。”斯库瓦罗用充斥着翻腾怒意与血腥气的扭曲音色一字一顿地宣告着，臂上长剑泛出的料峭寒光让人生出了已经被刀尖抵住咽喉的错觉：“要是他敢出现在Varia……”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“——老子就把他剁成碎片，全部丢进焚烧炉炼成废渣！！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　捧着手机一脸茫然的纲吉：“？？！！”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Reborn倒是神情悠闲：“嘛，看来那群杀手的PTSD要持续很长一段时间了。”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　Fin.</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　PTSD：</p><p>　　指个体经历、目睹或遭遇到一个或多个涉及自身或他人的实际死亡，或受到死亡的威胁，或严重的受伤，或躯体完整性受到威胁后，所导致的个体延迟出现和持续存在的精神障碍。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　全文2.3w左右，工期约为一周半，截止6.12日完成。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　感想：很荣幸各位能够阅读至此，请稍微吃下我的安利吧(捂胸口</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>